Witch Time
Witch Time is an ancient art used by powerful Umbra Witches to slow down time to fraction of its normal pace, allowing them to bypass their opponent's defenses and execute combos and feats that would otherwise be impossible. Bayonetta and Jeanne sometime use Witch Time in cinematics, suggesting that canonically Umbra Witches can slow down time whenever they please. The Umbra Witches' light world counterparts, the Lumen Sages, also have an ability that mirrors Witch Time called Light Speed. It is demonstrated by Balder after Bayonetta attempts to shoot him, allowing him to slow time and position her bullets to fire back directly at her. Gameplay When activated Witch Time slows time, sending out a ripple of purple energy from Bayonetta and reducing the movement of her surrounding environment to a near halt. During Witch Time Bayonetta's combos will give roughly a 50% point bonus towards the player's score and will be tagged with a violet insignia. She will also be able to effortlessly run across water as if it were a solid surface, allowing her to progress deeper into missions. 'Activation' :Dodging ( ): Witch Time is most commonly and most easily activated by dodging an enemy's attack at the last possible moment. However not all attacks activate Witch Time regardless of the player's timing. Certain enemies and bosses such as Gracious and Glorious, Jeanne, and Father Balder do not activate Witch Time with the majority or all of their attacks. :Bats Within: Pressing the dodge button the frame Bayonetta takes damage will cause her to transform into a flock of bats for a moment before reassembling herself. When this happens Witch Time will also be activated and have a slightly increased duration. :Selene's Light: So long as Bayonetta has sufficient Magic stored this will activate Witch Time whenever Bayonetta takes damage from an enemy. The duration of the Witch Time triggered is slightly shorter than normal. :Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa: Parrying the frame before Bayonetta would take damage causes her to perform a specialized counter attack that will deal damage and then trigger an extended Witch Time. :Bracelet of Time: Allows the player to trigger Witch Time whenever they wish by pressing the Taunt button ( or ). Holding the button down allows the player to determine the duration of Witch Time, however while active this consumes Bayonetta's magic quickly. Equipped the Bracelet of Time also disables all other methods of gaining Witch Time except through the use of a counter attack with Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa. 'Restricted or Disabled' Equipping certain accessories, fighting certain enemies, or during specific parts of the game Witch Time can be disabled. :Evil Harvest Rosary:'''With this equipped, Witch Time's dodge-trigger is disabled and instead a successful dodge will leave behind an explosive mine which damages enemies in the blast radius. Witch Time can still be triggered using the Bracelet of Time or with a Counter Attack from Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa. :Father Rodin:' During this fight all instances of Witch Time are innately disabled. Using the Bracelet of Time will still activate it, but will cause no slowing effect to Bayonetta's environment or to Father Rodin himself. :'Non-Stop ∞ Climax:''' When playing on this difficulty Witch Time can only be triggered by means of the Bracelet of Time, and Selene's Light. All other methods are disabled, save for those instances where Witch Time is triggered cinematically, for example the final phase of the Fortitudo battle. Trivia *When activating Witch Time Bayonetta and Jeanne will audibly taunt their opponents, saying things like "Can't touch this!", "Nice try!", "Feel your Fear!", "Too late!" or "You're Hopeless." Category:Techniques